The Last of People of the Shadows
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: A young woman brings a child to Rivendell under the threat of annihilation by the orcs of the Misty Mountains. The girl dwells and grows under the watchful eye of Lord Elrond and soon has a suitor from the Woodland Realm. Ch 7 of 15 available. Please r&r!
1. Green Eyes  Prologue

**The Shadow**

**Ch 1 – Prologue **

_**Green Eyes**_

She ran.

It was cold and raining. She kept to give her as much cover as she could. The child had to live. Above all else, the child had to live. She was the last of the race known by the last of the race known by the humans of Middle Earth as Shadows.

Her father had given his life to protect his wife and his child from the enemy. He had seen the doom ahead and had lost the will to live after being grievously hurt.

She ran.

She knew the way. She had to reach Rivendell. It was the only way to keep the child safe. The child was the hope of their people.

She heard a howl behind her. Wargs. Wargs were following her and were on her trail. She had little time.

She ran.

She looked back and saw yellow eyes. She gasped and ran into the ford. She waded across splashing water on her dress. She looked back and saw three wargs on the bank snarling.

Orcs were riding the foul great beasts. They raised their weapons. "Bring her to me alive! The Great One wishes her alive!" The leader bellowed to the other two.

The Wargs walked into the water. She cried out and clung to her child.

"Fear not." Came a voice around her. She looked behind her. There was a glowing light. She heard a great roar. She looked back and the Wargs and their riders were washed away in a flood.

She looked back and saw a golden haired man knelt beside her. "You are safe." Came a soft voice. "Come. Take your ease among the elves of Rivendell kinswoman."

She was among the Elves of Rivendell. She and her child were safe. She looked down and saw her daughter looking at her. Green eyes daring and bright were watching her.


	2. Rivendell

**The Shadow**

**Ch 2**

_**Rivendell**_

"Who is she?" a young voice asked.

"She is called Serenia, brother." Elladan said as he and the boy called Estel looked toward the tree line of the forest around Rivendell. He leaned on his bow watching her as did the young human beside him.

A young elven woman stood there. Though young, she was mature, though shorter in stature than most elves as she walked. Her long hair fell from her head like a waterfall about her shoulders and back. It shimmered in the light. Her dress was not that of an elf of Rivendell, Lothlorien, or even the Grey Havens. It was loose and beautiful and designed to blend with the subtle shadows and light of the forest.

"She is beautiful." Estel remarked.

"She is not for you." Elladan said. "She is Sindarin of the North. Her people were killed by Orcs or made slaves." Elladan and Estel watched the woman as a stag walked from the woods. "They are spirits or as the men call them Shadows, guardians of all living things."

The young woman reached her willow thin arm out and the stag stepped to her nuzzling her hand. The woman smiled. Her lips moved, but no sound came from her lips, at least none that could be heard.

Estel moved closer. His foot stood on a twig. It snapped beneath his weight.

The woman turned and saw him. She passed her arm before her and suddenly the woman and the stag vanished.

Estel looked about. "Elladan, where did she go? I just…"

"You are yet to learn Estel." Elladan smiled. "Trusting strangers is not something they do with ease. Listen to the wind. When she trusts you she will appear to you."

"How do you know her?" Estel asked turning his young gaze up to Elladan.

Elladan knelt down next to the young man. "She was brought here to be raised by Lord Elrond as you were."

"So she's a sister."

"Yes. Like I am a brother."

"Is she truly kin?"

"Yes. All elves are kin." Elladan said. He looked up seeing Serenia or Sera as those who knew her called her, standing on the brink of the waterfalls, high above them, the stag beside her. He dipped his head to her as Estel started back to the buildings. She just looked on her pixie like face betraying her true roots.

"Master Elrond." Estel said walking down the hall after his studies with Master Basir. He had seen his adopted father walking from his study.

Elrond paused and turned to look at the young man before him. Though nearly a man by human reckoning by years, Estel had the soft look of a boy yet, though he was nearly as tall as the Master of Rivendell.

"Yes, Estel?" Elrond asked patiently.

"Elladan took me to the forests edge. We saw a woman there. She made herself disappear. I have never seen an elf just vanish so." He said watching his adopted father's reaction.

"You have met Serenia then?" Elrond asked.

"Well, no, she fled and when…"

"She is a Wilder Elf."

"A what?"

"Estel." Elrond said as he walked out onto a balcony. "There are many creatures of this world. Some blending lead to evil."

"Like Orcs."

"Yes." Elrond nodded. "But some lead to good. Some of the Grey Elves years ago went to the far north. There in the northern woods before the icy flats, they found creatures, the guardians. They intermarried and soon the cold advanced killing the woods and the guardians. The half elves borne of such unions were all that remained of their knowledge. They are healers and understand all creatures of this world. They were the reasoning for alliances in the times of old. They were discovered by orcs of the Misty Mountains. They were captured and forced below. They did not live long without the sun, for they do not do well within stone walls." Elrond looked at Estel. "Serenia is the last of her people so for as the knowledge of all the shadows know. Once gone it will be a terrible day indeed."

"I thought such creatures were myth."

"They soon will be." Elrond sighed. "They are myths to the race of man whom have not had guardian protection for nearly two centuries."

"Estel walked to the balcony and looked out. "I wish to meet her."

"In time my son." Elrond said. "She must learn about herself before she learns and understands others."

Elrond sat in his open aired council chamber. "Come daughter. I am the only one here." He said sitting up.

"As you wish." A soft voice said as Serenia walked in from behind him.

"Child." Elrond said holding out his hands. The girl extended her forearms out and her palms facing her. She then pressed her hands to her head and bowed to him.

"Greetings father." She said gently as she took his hands and bowed at her hips.

Elrond raised her gently and nodded to a seat near him. She moved and gracefully dropped into it.

"You look ever like your mother." Elrond said.

Twin bold green eyes looked at him. "So you have told me father."

"She would be pleased that you have mastered your skills at such a young age."

"Thank you father." She said.

Elrond looked at the woman before him. Small and delicate she looked, but she was a powerful ally, though she knew not of such things at the moment. The pixie like face was fair and delicate. Her willowy arms rested on the arms of the chair. To most it would seem that one breath would destroy the small leaf, but Elrond knew that appearances could be deceiving.

"Child. You must find a mate." Elrond said. Elves did not hide sexuality from the young. Marriage for love encouraged and young the couple could enjoy children and each other for years. Monogamy was absolute and premarital sex was unthinkable. That was a vile practice among the race of man. Love it's physical form was intimate and for children conception, and to do so outside marriage, with another, other than one's mate, was forbidden.

"Yes. So you have told me father." Serenia said rising to her feet in a fluid motion. She walked to the wall that contained the window over-looking a waterfall.

Elrond sighed. He rose to his feet and gathered his robes about him. Though she was wise beyond her years, Serenia, was still young in the world, though it was easy to forget that. He wrapped his arm about her thin shoulders. "Fear not. You will find a man whom you will love and whose company you will enjoy for all time." He said.

She took a breath and touched his arm with a long boned small hand. "Yes, father."


	3. The Messenger

**The Shadow**

**Ch 3**

_**The Messenger**_

Serenia sat picking herbs in the woods for Elrond's medical stores. She laid the leaves carefully in her basket. Her hair, this day was braided and wrapped about her head to keep it from blocking her vision. She was half a days walk from Rivendell.

She started to hum softly to herself as she moved to find a secretive mushroom that grew at the base of the waterfall behind the water stream in a cave.

"Excuse me." A soft elven voice behind her.

She gasped, startled, and quickly moved her arm and vanished dropping the basket onto the earth.

"Wait. Your pardon fair lady. I did not mean to frighten you."

Serenia peeked about a tree nearby. "You are a stranger here." She said. "You are no elf of Imladris." She said in Weston.

"No." The elf said. He stood, arms spread from his body, his cloak back from his green and brown garb. He had a bow and quiver of arrows with twin long knives sheathed at his back. He held the reins to the horse.

Two more elven men stood likewise behind him slightly flanking.

She stood pensive as she leaned against the tree. "Where so you come from?" She asked in her native tongue.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. I am envoy for my father, Thranduil, King. With me are Lahir and Opher. We mean you no harm kinswoman." The stranger said.

"Welcome to the Land of Elrond." The girl said holding up her arms, touching her palms to her brown and bowing as a sign of respect.

"A fair guard indeed." Legolas smiled. He picked up her basket. "How far are we from the home of Elrond?"

"Another half a day's walk by foot." Serenia said. "I was about to walk home."

"You dwell among the kinfolk of Rivendell?" He asked returning the basket to the owner.

"Yes. My father is Elrond." She said as she turned to go.

"My lady." Legolas said. "Allow me the honor to escort you home."

"That is not necessary." She said.

"Come. In my land men do not ride and have women walk."

She turned. "I assure you, I will be very well Prince."

He mounted with ease and looked at her. "Well then if not for your sake, than for mine? Orcs and fouler things are here when the sun sets."

"Animals and creatures are no concern." She said. "I assure you."

"Please." The Prince said gently. He leaned down to offer his hand.

She looked at his hand and then his gaze. She took a breath and nodded relenting. She handed up her basket, which he passed to one of his companions. She then used Legolas's foot to step on as she took his hand and pulled herself up so she was mounted side saddle behind the Prince of Mirkwood.

Her willowy arms wrapped about his waist. He lifted a hand to hold her hands and make sure she was secure as the other held the reins.

The sun had set and they were still two miles from Rivendell when they heard the sounds of Wargs nearby.

Legolas let the reins drop as he drew his bow into his hands and notched and arrow. Serenia held onto the prince and watched two wargs come toward them. Legolas readied his arrow, but Serenia touched his arm and shook her head.

The Wargs ran by them on the trail and veered off about a hundred yards up the trail where Elrond's home began.

Legolas looked back at the elf maiden behind him. "How did they not see us?"

"One must be seeking in order to find what one is looking for." Serenia said.

Legolas nodded and they made their way into Rivendell. Elrond and his two sons came to greet their guests. Legolas dismounted and helped Serenia down to the ground, his hands resting at her hips a moment longer than was needed.

"Greetings kinsmen of the Land of Mirkwood." Elrond said.

"Thanks be to the Lord of Rivendell." Legolas smiled.

"Come join us for an evening meal."

"Gladly." Legolas said as three elves took the horses to the stables.

"Serenia took her basket and made to leave, but Legolas took her elbow with his hand.

"Fair Lady. Will you not join us?" He asked.

"I must prepare these herbs or my day will be in vain good Prince." She said. She walked to the archway.

"You name at least so I know what to call you when we next meet." Legolas said.

She paused and looked back. "Sera." She said and was gone.

Legolas was distracted through the meal. He ate little. He was haunted by the strangely beautiful and enchanting Sera. As soon as he was able, he rose and walked outside the feasting hall.

A lone cloaked form stood over looking the waterfalls on the bridge castaway between parts of the elvish home.

"A fair night." He said coming to her side.

"It is Prince." Sera's voice said as she turned slightly. Her eyes glittered beneath the shadow of the cowl.

"Are you always alone?"

"Only when I do not wish to be in the dwellings or have medicines to attend."

"You are a pupil of Master Elrond?"

She looked up at him as she turned fully to face him. Two willow arms came from beneath the cloak and pushed back the cowl to look upon him. "Yes." She said simply.

He looked down at her and realized she stood only to his shoulder and was so child like in appearance. Her eyes told a different tale. They were wise and fathomless meadows of emerald green.

"Why do you stare?" She asked breaking his reverie.

"I do not think I have seen a woman so beautiful." He said in answer.

"Then you have not met many." She said and turned back to look out.

He laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Kinswoman. Would you permit me to stay in your company? I rarely see the stars and sky and to do so with company would be great indeed." He looked up.

She dipped her head slightly as she turned her head to the side.

He had some to make relations with the elven brethren near to Mirkwood should there be a problem in the southern parts of the great woods at Dol Guldur once more. He had not expected to find a woman he wished to wed. More surprising than that, the young woman had accepted and allowed him to begin to court her.


	4. Engagement

**The Shadow**

**Ch 4**

_**Engagement**_

"Who is this elf maiden whom has speared your heart with an arrow my son?" Thranduil, King of Mirkwood asked as he stood in his study with his two his sons, the elder and his hair, Legolas, and the younger, Lomor.

"Her name is Lady Serenia who dwells in the House of Elrond." Legolas said.

"And how are our western kinsfolk take our request?" Thranduil asked looking at a map before him.

"Well enough. Elrond will aide our defending or ourl ands of there is need." Legolas said.

"Good." Thranduil said. He sat behind at his desk. "What of her parents?"

"My lady is an orphan, her parents died and Lord Elrond has raised her from infancy." Legolas said.

"Do you know of their names?" Thranduil asked. "She is an elf, I presume." He said his eyes lifting from his scrolls.

"Naturally father. Think you that she is a dwarf?" Lomor asked.

"I am asking your brother." Thranduil said. He turned his sharp gaze to his elder son as his younger dipped his head at the rebuke.

"Amrana and Jamil." Legolas said.

Thranduil sat forward. "Are you certain?"

"Yes father." Legolas asked watching his father closely.

"Jamil is known to me. My father, Oropher, knew of him. He is distant kin of the north." He looked at his son. "Her eyes are an unusual color are they not?"

"Forest green." Legolas nodded blinking is own silvery grey gaze.

"She is half elven." Thranduil said.

"She is half man?" Lomor asked startled.

"No." Thranduil said. "The blood of the Old Ones flow through her veins. An honor indeed if you do have her to mate, my son."

"Indeed father." Legolas said.

"I would meet this maiden." Thranduil said.

Legolas walked up the small path to the small home in which Serenia made her home. Music came to his ears. Serenia was plucking a lyre with great skill. He came to her door and quietly knocked. "Greetings, kinswoman."

"Prince Legolas. Please join us." Serenia said from within.

Legolas entered and found that Serenia was not alone within. Sitting with her was Glorfindel, one of the Firstborn. He smiled. "I think Lady Serenia has a natural talent for the arts."

"I agree." Legolas said. He knew that Glorfindel often looked in on the small girl he had first seen when her mother had brought her to the House of Elrond. Lady Amrana was dying and there was little Elrond could go other than ease the pain of her physical pain. He could not mend her broken heart at the loss of her mate. She had died leaving Serenia and orphan as an infant.

Glorfindel rose. "I will leave you two now." He was gone before either could protest.

"I see that Lord Elrond agrees with me courting you my Lady." Legolas smiled.

"Yes, he agrees." She nodded. "May I offer you refreshment?" She asked rising.

He caught her arm as she rose. "I wish to know how you feel about it?"

She took a breath. "I am happy." She said after a moment.

He pulled her back to the seat. He pushed a stray lock from her face before he bent forward and kissed her mouth gently. He half expected her to push him away and when she did not her deepened his tender kiss. After a moment longer he pulled back cupping her face within his hands.

"You have my thanks, my lady. I am happy as well." He said caressing her high cheek bone with his thumb.

Legolas dismounted from his horse. He walked to the horse beside him and lifted the cloaked figure down to the earth. He took the thin long boned hand in his and they walked toward the stairs of the Hall of the Elvenking.

Thranduil walked down the stairs to greet them and they met at a platform between the flights. "Welcome home my son." He said and looked expectantly at the form.

Two arms pulled the cowl back and arranged it around her neck." Father, Lady Serenia of Rivendell, soon Princess of Mirkwood."

"A fair honor indeed, but I had heard of your beauty." Thranduil said. He laid his hands on her shoulders and bent to kiss her right cheek. "And for once…" He kissed the other. "They do not tell tales." He looked down at her and smiled. Thranduil had the stature of a man, which made him larger than many elves and his son's chosen mate looked like a child before him, though he too saw the wisdom in her gaze.

"Great King. Thank you for your honored welcome." Serenia said. She lifted her arms and touched her palms to her brow as she bowed to him.

Thranduil gently raised her. "We are to be close kin child. My name is Thranduil for the short time formality stands between us. Once you are of my family I hope you will call me father."

Legolas looked on and smiled at his bride-to-be as she stood there. He embraced her gently before setting her from him and lifting an etched silver ring into the air. "I here declare my troth to Lady Serenia of Rivendell to be my mate." He gently slipped it onto her left index finger. The people of the Woodland Realm smiled happy their crown prince had finally decided to wed.

Serenia took a ring from a case in her pocket. She lifted the silver ring up. "Here I declare my love and troth to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

There was great cheer from the elves about them. Thranduil smiled. His people were as taken with the young maiden as he was. She would be a wonderful wife to his son and she would preserve the line of the Guardians and the elves of the royal house of Mirkwood.

Thranduil leaned in as the couple stood together waving at the people about them. "Come, you must see my halls, my lady." He said taking her hand to lead her into the mountain as the brothers followed.


	5. A Marriage in the Woodland Realm

**The Shadow**

**Ch 5**

_**A Marriage in the Woodland Realm**_

A year had passed.

A year Serenia had dwelled among her chosen mate's people. They danced and sang in the woods. They, however, were in fear of the great dragon Smaug who dwelled in the great Mountain that overlooked Lake Town. Twice Serenia had gone to Lake Town as an envoy to Thranduil. The humans, the descendants of Dale, lived peacefully on the lake and sent barrels of wine to the elves.

Thranduil welcomed Elrond with his sons and daughter to Mirkwood. They were there as the only family Serenia had. Estel was also among the Rivendell Elves. Now older he watched the festivities as an elf would.

The night drew near and Serenia walked with several maidens out into the clearing. Torches had been lit for the impending darkness that was coming as the sun went down to the west. Her long hair looked like fire in the light as it hung in ringlets in her hair.

Legolas stood with his father and brother. Elrond stood with Elladan and Elrohir. Serenia joined them and bowed to the Lord of Rivendell and the Elvenking of Mirkwood. The sun was setting and the two spoke the age old words of marriage before the witnesses. Legolas removed her silver ring and replaced it with a golden ring. Serenia did the same. Thranduil stepped forward and placed a mithril silver circlet on her brow and placed a necklace of silver with a beautiful blue stone about her neck.

Elrond have to Legolas a necklace as well and it was then time for merriment as the two married elves kissed for the first time as husband and wife. They danced together twice before she was stolen by Thranduil, Lomor, Elrond, the twins, and lastly Estel who had been dancing with Arwen much of the evening.

It was well into the night when Legolas captured his bride and took her into the Halls as the king and the guests continued to make merry in the clearing. He led her to his chambers, a place she had never gone before, though her rooms were across the hall. She walked into his room and looked about the room.

It was a male's room, but it had been decorated with ivy and holly. She stepped forward and looked out seeing a balcony. Legolas was behind her shedding his outer bridal clothing and setting it on a chair. His circlet of office was set on the table as he moved to her.

"What are you thinking my heart?" He asked looking at her as she looked about the room.

"You have many books." She said looking at his bookshelves.

He chuckled. Indeed, he had, but that was of little concern this night. "My love. We have a duty to each other." He said looking at her. "And I promise you will enjoy it as much as I will."

She turned her head and was met by his warm demanding kiss. She was startled at first, but soon yielded to his kisses as they moved down her cheek to her ear along her jaw. "Legolas?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked pulling back to look at her. She was nervous. He could tell by her gaze. She knew exactly what the act entailed and why and that it would be pleasurable, but he knew she worried. She was going to give her body and soul to him and she had never been with a man before. "You are shivering. Are you cold?"

"A little." She nodded looking up and smiling a little.

He removed the crown, almost reverently and then reached about her and gently started to remove her buttons. "Fear not little one." He said gently against her throat. "I am just as virgin as you. We will learn together." He smiled. "I just had more years to talk about such things with my father." He smiled.

He felt the dress fall from her and with it her fear of the unknown. She pressed her body to him and kissed him as her small hands started to work on his own clothing. Young elves found love making to be a tender bond, exciting, and it created children within the woman, which was the best gift of all.

Legolas lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed and laid her down. "My love." He whispered. "My beautiful love." He kissed her throat and moved to lave attention to her pert breasts. They were small and delicate like the rest of her. She had filled out her curves a little while here and he knew from watching his mother, that a woman carrying a child in her womb grew as the child did, but in a good way.

He moved his body over her and gently caressed her as they looked at each other. They both were learning. He had found a spot that had made her gasp and melt against him where he had kissed her neck. She had found a tight muscle and was rubbing it out.

He entered her when he judged her ready and they moved together gently whispering to each other words of love and intimacy that were the tender words between lovers. They peaked, he a moment before she did, and they collapsed into a ball of limbs, beating hearts, and panting bodies.

He tenderly caressed her back. "Our marriage is complete." He said when he had breath enough to speak.

"Yes." She agreed and smiled. She snuggled against his bare chest. "I love you." She said.

"I love you as well my heart." He sighed and tucked her head under his chin as he caressed the flawless skin of her bareback as they relaxed. They were in no hurry and had hours before breakfast would be served to them in the room. Time enough to learn each other's bodies and learn the beginning skills of love making.

Soon, when the time was right, Serenia would conceive a child in her womb and carry it for a year as it grew within her. During that time, Legolas would provide music, love, and tenderness with the nourishment she needed for two to live within one body. A pregnant elf was highly valued and would be cared for by all.

Legolas looked forward to that time as he had looked forward to his marriage to the girl known as a Shadow. Now his wife, they would be happy for all time.


	6. The Princess of Mirkwood

**The Shadow**

**Ch 6**

_**The Princess of Mirkwood**_

"Where is the lady Serenia?" Thranduil asked looking as his son as he stood thoughtfully looking at a tapestry on his father's wall.

"In the woods." Legolas replied.

"And you let her go alone?" Thranduil's eyes rose.

"The last guard I sent with her she left. She can disappear at will father, they could not keep up with her even if they wished. She is no stranger to the woods."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No." Legolas turned to him. "She is one of the shadows, father. Her people do not do well within stone walls."

"Aye, but there are dangers here she may not know." Thranduil's hand touched a board gently. "She is tardy."

"For what Father?"

"To discuss the negotiations she is holding with Lake Town and others."

There was a gentle knock on the great door. Both men turned to see Serenia standing there in a dress of grey with her circlet in her hair. "Forgive me father." She said and bowed to him.

"Child, there is nothing to forgive." Thranduil said. He held out his hand to her. "Where did you go to?"

"I went to see Beorn." She said straightening and dropping into a chair before him.

"The Wildman?" Thranduil asked.

"He is not as terrible as you believe father. Neither are the spiders. They just wish to exist." She said

"You have spoken with the foul beasts to the south?" Legolas came to her. "I told you never to go that way. They would kill you given a chance. When we were driven into the mountain by the dragon, they expanded their territory."

She pulled out a scroll. "Father. I have a treaty here for you to approve."

"With the spiders?" Thranduil asked incredulously as he looked down at the writing.

"They only hunt what they can. This assures the safety of our people and their people." She said.

"They are not people. They are savage and kill for pleasure." Legolas said. "Spiders are foul creatures. They would kill us if given a chance."

"This treaty is well written. They have agreed to these terms?"

"Naturally." She said. "Grath assures me she will keep them from breeching the treaty on pain of death."

"Very well." Thranduil signed the document. "Now. A game of stones?" He asked her smiling.

"As you wish father." She nodded.

Legolas read the treaty. Serenia had secured more land for the elves and had given in to their wish to have assess to a stream to catch their pray. A fair trade indeed. His wife was a diplomat above all else.

He watched her play with his father for a time before she rose and went to her chambers. Legolas followed her. "You are very brave my heart. No one would have faced the spiders so."

"If it was not done they would have come to our gates and eaten all who walked from them. Grath is a reasonable creature."

"Indeed." He smiled. He kissed her softly. "And this Beorn."

"Will aide us if we have need of him." She said. "He is quite charming." She said. "And his mares are beautiful. They say such beautiful things."

He kissed her again. "I love you my heart." He embraced her, enjoying her gentle form against him. "Beautiful and smart you are." He grinned and kissed her brow. "Come let me show you how much I adore you."

He tenderly led her to the bed and laid her back as he kissed her. He gently worked her clothing from her body and then he sat up looking down at her as he removed his own.

He kissed her deeply and gently caressed her body knowing all the places that she liked to be touched. He smiled as he found the spot on her neck and kissed it gently. She was beautiful as she arched beneath him.

Lovemaking was sacred to elves and fiercely tender between married spouses. It made children as well as was the way the elves connected on a higher plain with their mates. The Prince and his wife were young and lovemaking was a daily occurrence. Both enjoyed it and looked forward to it. Legolas often started it, but Serenia was equally as passionate and could entice her husband to bed as well.

After they lay in each others arms looking at each other. No words were needed. They could just relax and hold each other, listening to their hearts slow and enjoy the closeness that being wed offered. Legolas had never thought he would miss a companion until he had one. Now he could not leave her for long.

The dragon had woken and flown over the woods causing everyone to stay within the mountain. Serenia aided the wounded who had been burned because of small fire set by the dragon's fiery breath.

Serenia wiped her brow as she attended a child who had burned his arm. She bound it loosely and sighed looking at her husband as he walked to her in his woodland garb. He had been guarding the gate earlier.

He gazed at his wife as she stood in an apron over her dress spattered with blood and salve that she had put on wounds and burns. Her hair was rumpled and oily from the work.

He kissed her brow. "It is not safe to go out this night. Please stay within."

"I will this night." She sighed. "He is in a foul temper." She said looking upwards as they heard the dragon roared and it echoed even though wood and stone. She looked upwards and then back at her husband. "He is a foul creature. He destroys. He does not create."

"He is greedy as well. He has the great halls of the great Mountain and the treasures within." Thranduil said joining them. "He has no weakness so we can not slay him and from the woods it is hard enough to see him except by the path of fire he leaves."

Serenia nodded. "Someday he will meet his end." She said.

"Until then we must live within these walls as protection." Thranduil said looking about at the people about him. "He has tired to kill everyone in his territory for years. The King Under the Mountain fell with his people when the dragon came to the Mountain." He sighed and looked on as Serenia went to her next patient.


	7. Dwarves

**The Shadow**

**Ch 7**

_**Dwarves**_

There was a festive air in Mirkwood forest.

The Princess, wife to Legolas, Serenia was with child. She had known the day she had conceived more than ten months earlier. The whole Kingdom of the Elvenking eagerly awaited the birth of the new Prince or Princess who would be the next generation of leaders for the woodland people.

Thranduil took great delight in his daughter and her coming child. He had ordered the construction of a nursery and had severely cut his daughter's diplomatic journeys back. The people of Lake Town had brought her gifts and had praised the coming elf child as the kingdom did.

Serenia often left the safety of the Mountain to be alone in the forest. Legolas and Thranduil had learned to accept this. She after all was far more in tune with nature than even they were as elves. They also knew that if she remained indoors she started becoming ill. The dragon was sleeping and the spiders were holding to their treaty so she was in little danger.

She sat among the vines near a great tree. She gently sang to the vines and they moved toward each other. She sighed. She could feel the child moving within her. She was showing, but not as much as human females did as they drew close to the day they would give birth and another life to the world.

She gently hummed as she wove the vines together making a basket that was big enough for an infant elf-child to sleep in. She was very much into her task and did not know there was another nearby until he stumbled into the small clearing area after tripping on a stick.

He sprawled on the earth and tried to get out, but stumbled again. He then looked up and saw the lady before him. Their eyes locked. In his gaze she would read his heart. He was no threat to her. His face was ashen. He was short for a man, but had a full beard. A dwarf.

She rose to her feet. "Stranger…" She greeted.

"Elf-maiden." He said bowing his head. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life. "It is true that the lot of elves is fairer than any other."

"You flatter me Master Dwarf." She smiled.

"Not as much as you deserve." He smiled. "Thorin Oakenshield at your service…though I am not truly myself at the moment."

"Are you ill?" She reached out her hand to help him up. He took it and froze as they both looked at each other.

Images passed before her gaze. Fire. People running. The great spiders. Other dwarves hanging in a tree. Stumbling on a path away from the spiders.

"Your highness!" A bellow came to her ears as the dwarf's hand was ripped away from her own. He was forced to kneel before her as she looked up at Phan, Captain of the Home Guard, the guards of the Mountain and Elvenking's family.

"Phan…release him." She said. "He meant no harm. He was poisoned. He needs aide."

"He touched you. He is a foul dwarf. He will go before the King." He nodded to the others about them and bound him.

"Phan…" She gasped at the harsh treatment of the dwarf. "He did nothing…"

"Explain it to the King." He said firmly. "Come, you should not be here among the bracken. You are with child and I will not have you become ill on my watch my lady."

She knew that the Captain would not be swayed from his duty. Dwarves were not welcome among the trees she well knew. Thranduil blamed them for bringing the dragon upon them. She nodded and lifted her vine crib and took his offered hand to straiten back up.

They walked back to the Hall of the Elvenking.

"Why were you injuring my daughter? The blood on her dress shows your guilt clearly." Thranduil asked sitting upon his throne looking down at the heavily bound dwarf before him at his feet who was on his knees. Thorin had stumbled twice and cut his face. Twice Serenia had made the group pause as she dabbed the blood from his face with a cloth she had.

"I did not injure your daughter. She was helping me. I lost my way and my friends. She was helping me."

"Do you think me so stupid dwarf?" Thranduil asked. "Elves and Dwarves have had no association since the dark days and I trust you not. Now, why are you here in my lands without permission?"

"I did not know I was trespassing." Thorin said.

"What is your name?" The King asked.

"Thorin Oakenshield, rightful King Under the Mountain." Thorin said looking up.

Serenia admired his courage. He was severely outnumbered here and had three armed guards behind him.

"Intrusion without leave is punishable by death Master Dwarf. Tell me your errand and perhaps I will grant you passage." Thranduil said.

"That I can not tell you." Thorin said. He grunted as he was struck from behind by a spear butt.

"Stop!" Serenia finally said as she stepped out from behind Legolas. The court had gathered to witness the dwarf's interrogation. Serenia was not about to let the dwarf die. She walked on the floor. "You majesty." She said bowing to Thranduil. "May I have the floor."

"Of course daughter." Thranduil nodded to her.

"All life is precious on this earth. He should no more die than I. His quest is his own. He does not deserve to die because of it. Nor should he die for coming upon me. He suffers from the poisoning of the spiders to the south. He was disoriented and came upon us. The blood on my dress is none of mine, but his." She looked at the dwarf who was looking up at her and then back to Thranduil. "All I ask your majesty, is that you do not harm him. Though he is a dwarf, he is flesh and blood as we are."

Thranduil and Legolas listened to her. They were aware of her beliefs that all life was sacred. She had become more so since she had conceived the child in her womb. Thranduil took a breath. "Very well. He will be released when he makes known his errand. Until then he will be in the dungeon."

Serenia sighed and gently looked at him. He looked up at her as the guards moved to take him away. "I will not forget the kindness you have shown me Princess of Mirkwood."

Serenia rested a few hours before she went and prepared a tray of food for Thorin. She knew in the dungeon he would have little edible to eat. She walked down into the bowels of the mountain.

The guard looked up. "My lady…no one is to see the prisoner."

"I am mistress here. Open the door. He has wounds that must be treated and he needs food in his belly."

"My lady…the air here is not good for you or the…"

"Open the door or I will have you exiled." She said looking strait at him, her eyes blazing with determination.

"Yes, my lady." He said. He opened the door and she walked into the cell.

Thorin was against the wall bound to it with a chain about his neck. She gently laid the food on the hard pallet provided to him. She tenderly lifted a damp cloth from a pouch. "I am sorry for this treatment." She said.

"I can not tell him and he distrusts me." Thorin said. "Why do you?"

"I do not trust you, but you mean me no harm." She said. She gently cleaned the dried blood from him. "I brought you some soup and bread." She said. She reached for it and placed it before him. "I will not have you starved." She said. "Some clean water as well."

"You are very kind my lady." He said as he tore off a bit of bread to eat it. It was still warm and melted on his tongue.

"I must go now. Farewell Thorin."

"Farewell Princess."

"My name is Sera." She said.

"Farewell Sera." He said looking up at her.

She walked passed the guard and started up the stairs a hand resting on her belly as the child moved protesting the steep climb. She reached the top and found Legolas there his arms folded as he watched her.

"What were you doing my love?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Bringing Thorin some food. The food he had would kill the rats below." She said and walked down the hall.

"My love you are too kind to him. He is a dwarf on a secret mission. He wants to know about us so he can lead and army here and attack us."

"No he does not." She said and continued down the hall. "I most rest. The stairs exhausted me." She walked and she felt his hand at her elbow. "Thank you." She said welcoming his gentle support. Her pregnancy was a national concern among his people and he was not about to let her spend time in the dank dungeon if he could help it. He saw her to bed and then sat at her side so her head was in his lap as he stroked her hair. He loved her so much. He could not loose her.


End file.
